beyblade_ocfandomcom-20200214-history
Katou Hiyomura
Katoshi Hiyomura, known as 'Katou', is a fictional character in the Beyblade franchise, created by Kris (known as darkangel-hikari and flamewingsdawnslight) on deviantArt. Given that, he only appears in the background of the series, as well as in various fan works such as fanfiction and fanart. Background One of the oldest out of four children born to Hiyomura Takeo and Yumi, Katou spent his early childhood years in Moscow, Russia. He had a rather weak constitution and would often fall ill; just as worrisome was his tendency toward injury. This led his older twin Megumi (nicknamed Kei) to convince their father Takeo – then in the employ of Boris Balkov – to put his graduate thesis into practice. An early version of Biovolt's genetic manipulation techniques resulted from this. Both Hiyomura twins underwent the procedure eventually, proving it successful. The twins were introduced to the sport of Beyblading fairly early, and soon they harbored a desire to become professional bladers. Their grandfather - inexplicably, a friend of Kai's grandfather Voltaire - approved the twins training alongside the bladers at Biovolt, without really knowing what it entailed. The two met several of the boys who would eventually become Team Borg (the Demolition Boys) - namely Kai Hiwatari, Tala Valkov, Bryan Kuznetsov, and Spencer Petrov (Yuriy Ivanov, Boris, and Sergei respectively). All went well for several months before Kei failed a training exercise, leading to the twins and their father - now one of their trainers - finding out what kind of punishments awaited 'weak' trainees, with Kei bearing the physical scars from the incident. Disillusioned, Takeo approached Balkov to file his resignation and take his children with him. Tala revealed to the twins that Balkov would never allow such a thing, and the group of six, having bonded in the short time they were together, hatched a plan that would allow the young scientist and his kids to leave without any repercussions. All told, the same incident involving Black Dranzer that cost Kai his memories of his time in Russia also caused Katou and his sister to go into hiding. After leaving Moscow – just in time to spend a few more months with her cancer-ridden grandfather – Katou put away his launcher, focusing more on tinkering with Beyblades and their designs instead. He also took up the two-sword style of kendo, and found he excelled in track and field events, especially the 100-meter sprint, hurdles, and relay races. He no longer desired to go pro, but decided that if Kei needed his help to achieve that dream, he would support her, so she wouldn't have to get hurt again. Physical Appearance Katou is 5'9” – four inches taller than his twin. Because of his earlier training,and his subsequent participation in track and field, he has a solid, but not overly muscular build with wiry strength in his arms. His blue-black hair is slightly wavy, cut in a somewhat shaggy style that reaches the base of his neck. His bangs are parted in two, framing sharp gray eyes and a constantly grinning or smiling expression. He believes in comfort above style, resulting in an odd mix of elements from casual, street, and a bit of punk; hooded jackets and denim vests are a favorite of his. His wardrobe colors are mostly dark green, blue-green or dark turquoise, and black. He has a single piercing in his right ear – a small gold hoop that matches his twin's. Personality Outgoing and enthusiastic, Katou appears the opposite of his twin, as far as personality is concerned. He often says the first thing that comes to mind, and is prone to leaping before he looks. His friendly and laidback manner eventually wins people over, most of the time. Despite this tendency towards recklessness, he is actually quite observant, often surprising people when he brings up some detail that everyone else might have missed. He's also perceptive – a trait he shares with his twin. His lively energy hides a more serious side, as seen when someone he cares for is hurt or endangered in any way. When he thinks things through, his judgement is sound. Compared to his twin, he's more honest with his emotions and, while not quick to anger, he genuinely hates to see anyone hurt – unless it's someone who's hurt a loved one. Naturally competitive, Katou has worked to be strong in both mind and body. If he can, he'd win a fight with words rather than his fists, and would fight with a partner than on his own. The same holds true in Beyblade battles; he's competent on his own, but shines when in a tag team. Bakuten Shoot Beyblade be added Beyblade 2002/V-Force be added Beyblade G-Revolution be added Family be added Relationships be added Beyblade be added Bit Beast be added Battles be added Quotes be added Trivia be added Reference Katou's Beyblade OC profile Katou's written profile on deviantArt